


drew&rick | coffee

by goldpeak



Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: Coffee, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity, Fluff, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Plotless Fluff, Short One Shot, sleepy, tiredness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldpeak/pseuds/goldpeak
Summary: Drew murmurs a greeting before padding over to the coffee pot and tipping it upside down over his cup.Nothing comes out.Rick’s guilty face greets him. The other man carefully sets his empty mug down on the counter- hell, Drew can still make out the stain of coffee on the white ceramic.“You. Better. Run.” Drew threatens.“I’m sorry!” Rick yelps before running away.





	drew&rick | coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so dead tired from the first week of school. AP classes are kicking my ass. This is absolute mindless fluff, and it's not very good, but I needed to write something.

**Based off a Tumblr prompt. Set post-episode 2.14, pre-season 3.**

-

6:13 PM.

Drew wanders into the kitchen, dressed in only loose sweatpants. His eyes are narrowed against the light, an arm thrown across his forehead to block the bright intrusion.

He makes his way over to the cupboard, pulling out a mug and wincing when it clinks against its ceramic neighbors. Every sound is too loud when someone’s just woken up.

“Sleep well?” Rick says from behind him.

Startled, Drew turns around to see his husband walking into the kitchen with an empty mug in hand.

Drew murmurs a greeting before padding over to the coffee pot and tipping it upside down over his cup.

Nothing comes out.

Drew freezes, realization bubbling up inside him...

He sets the coffee pot down and turns around slowly, his jaw set.

Rick’s guilty face greets him. The other man carefully sets his empty mug down on the counter- hell, Drew can still make out the stain of coffee on the white ceramic.

“Did you...?” Drew swallows.

Rick bits his lip, opting to stay silent.

“You. Better. Run.” Drew threatens.

“I’m sorry!” Rick yelps before running away as fast as his socks will allow him on the wooden floor of their apartment.

“I _need_ coffee!” Drew exclaims, sprinting after him. He rounds the corner to the living room. “I needed _that_ coffee!”

“I’m sorryyy!” Rick yells, standing behind the couch as if using it as a defense mechanism.

Drew advances slowly towards Rick, his arms outstretched and a mischievous grin on his face.

“No!” Rick darts aside, trying to run past Drew, but the latter intercepts him.

Drew catches Rick by the shoulders and spins him, effectively backing him up against the back of the couch. Drew towers over the other man, standing up tall on his toes, sporting an evil smile.

Rick can’t help the silly smile from spreading across his face and he barks a laugh before Drew pokes him in the side and he opts to squeal, instead.

Drew digs his fingers into Rick’s side, below his ribcage, up under his arms, and along his stomach. Rick yelps, breathless laughter escaping his mouth as he tries to wriggle away.

“I don’t think so!” Drew yells, grabbing Rick by the shoulder and spinning him around again until he’s nose-to-nose with Drew.

They both fall silent, Rick still panting from the tickling and Drew still with a playful grin on his face.

“You’re gonna be late,” Rick says quietly, still smiling.

\--

 


End file.
